In the past, epoxy products were predominantly solvent based, comprised of two parts or "components," and commonly called two pack solvents. Such two pack solvents were typically comprised of a part A and a part B. Part A was either a pure resin (typically the diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A or bisphenol F) or a modified epoxy resin (in combination with other polymers or functional fluids), in solid form or in solution, with a variety of solvent diluents/carriers such as xylene, acetone, MEK, MIBK, and toluene. Part B was a curing agent catalyst--2,4,6 tri-(dimethylaminomethyl) phenol, triethylene-tetramine, dimethyl amino propylamine, dimethyl amino methyl phenol, methylene-dianiline, diethylene triamine--generally known as polyamides, polyamidoamine, anhydrides and tertiary amines.
During the 1980's and 1990's, regulatory requirements pertaining to VOC's caused many developments to be made in waterborne epoxy resin technology. Currently in the marketplace both the traditional two component solvent based products and numerous waterborne epoxy systems are available.
These prior art products have suffered a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, epoxy coatings and paints currently available are typically multiple component or multi-part type products that need to be mixed prior to use. The ratios of components or parts A to B in such mixtures can vary significantly based on the specifics concerning intended use: that is, (a) the condition of the surface to be coated; (b) the number of coats to be applied; (c) the desired final performance characteristics of the coating; and (d) the type of service (i.e., marine environment versus chemical containment, etc.). Also, the usable pot life of known epoxy coatings and paints is typically very limited. That is, when components or parts A and B are mixed there is a limited amount of time in which the paint or coating can be used before the mixture becomes catalyzed or reacted to the point that it is no longer useable. The pot life for such mixtures can vary from a few minutes up to about eleven or twelve hours, resulting in a high percentage of material loss due to work scheduling. Still other drawbacks or deficiencies of known epoxy coatings and paints are their typical characteristics ofbeing very photochemically reactive, leaching color, fading, and developing a surface chalking in a relatively short time after exposure to ultraviolet light (U.V.). Known epoxies and modified epoxy coatings and paints are also generally considered brittle or "non-elastomeric" in nature, even though some are marketed as "flexible," based on elongation rates of 10-15% when compared to rigid films.